Danny
Leigh Daniel Avidan, better known as Danny Sexbang of the band Ninja Sex Party and commonly referred to as Danny or Dan, is a member of Game Grumps. He joined the show following Jon's departure on June 25, 2013 and assumed the title of "Not-So-Grump." He was first mentioned briefly by the Grumps back in the Mario Party 8 episode, "It's Retro," but made his first actual appearance in the video Ode to Jon, and his first appearance as a Grump was in the Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! playthrough. Unofficially, his "death approaches" joke in the Super Mario Bros. 2 episode "A Fine Day For Mayoring" represents a point where general acceptance of the new "Not-So-Grump" shifted greatly in his favor. He is also one of the conductors of Steam Train, with Ross as his co-host. Apparently, as a result of spending time with Ross on Steam Train, Danny has begun to keep a list of what he calls "Rossisms", odd sayings that Ross says nonchalantly, such as "that train has sailed" or "it's like listening to a mirror." Danny has two degrees, one in Marketing & Advertising and the other in Music Composition & Theory. In his college years, he partook in various academic activities, which gave him extensive knowledge of various fields. He originally attended Boston University; however, he claims that he wasn't ready for living in Boston yet, and left for a semester after receiving an offer in the mail to study the flora and fauna of the French Alps. Besides working on the Game Grumps channel and on Ninja Sex Party, he also works a 9-to-5 job. He works in the animation department of maker studios as mentioned on spazkidin3ds livestream. Additionally, he, Brian and Arin have formed a band called Starbomb. Trivia * Danny stated that there are only five games that he is good at: Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, Super Mario Bros. 2, Karate Kid, Out of This World and Contra. Danny has also demonstrated considerable skill at Strider on the NES and Ribbit King on the GameCube. * Danny's full stagename is Daniel Y. Sexbang. Danny claims that the Y stands for "You," allowing people to be "sensually enveloped" by his name. * Danny once wrestled an alligator in the Everglades while he was high. At least one photograph of this incident was taken. Eleven years after this happened, Danny declared that, in retrospect, it was a very stupid idea. * Danny once spent upwards of $800 on champagne and strippers during a drunken bender in New Orleans several years ago. * Dan was in two bands before Ninja Sex Party: The Northern Hues & Skyhill. * He is known for having unusually large thumbs. * His favorite food is Skittles. ** His favorite thing to wash Skittles down with is Pepsi. * Danny is 32 years old, as mentioned in Part 8 of the Wind Waker HD series. * In one episode of Super Mario Sunshine it was mentioned that Dan is half Norwegian. * Danny claims that, when he was 24 years old, he spent every day playing The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind and smoking pot; he was unemployed at the time. Danny says that this went on for so long that he began to confuse people in real life with ''Morrowind ''characters. * Danny's father was born in Israel. After serving as a tank commander in the Yom Kipur war, he moved to the USA, where he met Danny's mother in a subway. * Danny revealed in one of the Mario Sunshine episodes that he was once invited to an orgy, but did not join. Navigation Category:People